Justice and Punishment
by Hardstone
Summary: Set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and as part of the Chronicles of Peter Parker, Frank Castle's world is devastated as his entire unit and family are killed by the Maggia crime family. Frank, with the help of Captain Stacy, will be set on a path of revenge battling against a new threat and putting him on a collision course with New York's masked heroes Daredevil and Spider-Man.


**AN: Hope you enjoy this taster, I'm open to people who want to collaborate on this story, it's an offshoot from my main focus is the Chronicles of Peter Parker series. I'm looking to have stories like this, F4, Daredevil and Cloak &amp; Dagger to fit alongside Spider-Man and all existing within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. PM me if you're interested, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Maggia Factory - 62nd Avenue Flushing**

* * *

Frank Castle sits in his car staring down at a photo of his family, tears drop down onto the photo, he wipes them away and clears his eyes so he can focus. In a moment of serenity, Frank gathers his emotions, gently touches the photo as if to reach out for one last embrace. Franks phone then rings, he takes the phone out and listens to Captain George Stacy on the other end "Gwen is safe, the rest of them are yours" He tells Frank who simply replies "Thanks" and hangs up.

Frank goes to his boot of his car, he takes out a shotgun, uzi sub-machine gun, attaches a belt of grenades, an assortment of knives and handguns. Lastly he places his body armor on, with a distinctive white skull on the front. _I am Justice,_ _I am Vengeance, I am Death and I am Punishment_ he recites in his head as he approaches the main entrance to the warehouse he's been staking out.

Two Maggia guards stand at the entrance, guns in hand and alert to anything around them. Frank however is a master of stealth; he sneaks up the side of the building, leaving his weapons behind except for a knife and his handgun. Frank creeps in the shadows, hidden from the two men like a cheetah hunting a gazelle, when he is close enough he sprints out of the shadows and knocks the first man down, running past him to stab the second man in the throat. Frank instantly turns back around to the guard on the ground, still trying to regain his senses, and stabs him in the head killing him instantly.

Frank returns to the shadows and takes the rest of his equipment; he places two grenades on the front door without their pins and knocks on the warehouse door. When two other guards slide open the door he throws a third grenade which lands next to them exploding, sending the two men flying back in flames and the two grenades inside with them exploding inside the building, taking out a few more Maggia henchmen.

Frank now sneaks around the side entrance of the building as the rest of the Maggia head to the entrance firing their guns wildly. Frank takes two more grenades, throws them in between the group and begins firing his machine gun at them. The grenades land and bounce, instant panic fills the group not knowing whether to return fire, dive away or run as bullets also pierce their flesh. The grenades explode and the men are mangled, injured or killed.

Two more men shoot at Frank whilst hiding behind barrels, Frank takes cover and fires back at them, but the bullets fly off the barrel. When the men stop firing to reload, Frank runs across the floor towards them, pulling out his shot gun and blasting the barrels away at point blank range, knocking the barrels over then shooting each one as the lay on the floor trying to escape.

Now Frank turns to the doors to the back section of the warehouse, someone is opening them; he quickly pulls out a grenade and throws it at the opening. The grenade explodes sending the man backwards, Frank bursts through the door firing at every one in sight. He fires short sharp bursts at each man, putting them down.

He walks into the middle of the room when suddenly he's struck from the side and sent flying to the floor. Frank rolls backwards and back to his knees with his gun out of reach. The man dressed in black fatigues charges at him and tackles Frank before he can react. Frank uses his Jui Jitsu techniques to wrestle the man but he cannot control the soldier who brushes him off. Frank takes out his knife and attacks the man, hitting first his arm and then chest. Frank's attack doesn't hurt the man, rather than puncturing his flesh the knife bounces off metal. Frank stares in disbelief as the soldier laughs at him, "I aint no normal man, cop" he taunts Frank, showing him a cybernetic arm, Frank replies "Well I aint a normal cop" he pulls out a handgun from his back and shoots him in the eye.

Frank runs out to the alleyway and sees another soldier running down the alleyway, Frank throws a grenade at him and fires his handgun but the soldier turns the corner and disappears. Frank looks down at the limp and lifeless body of Joseph the Hammerhead, his head has been crushed and he's barely breathing. Frank points the gun at him, "It seems justice was served, but I'm not interested in justice, I'm only interested in revenge, I want punishment, I want your boss."

**10 days before….**

* * *

Frank Castle sits at home working through his case files on the Maggia, his daughter Lisa asks about the Daredevil, "Have you caught the Daredevil yet?" she asks excitedly, "Not yet but we're close." Frank continues with his work, ignoring Lisa as she plays around the table.

"Come Frank, you promised you'd come to the park today" his wife Maria orders him, "I'll be there just a few more minutes" he replies without his eyes leaving his case files.

Maria grabs his son Frank Jr and Lisa taking them out the door, "Don't be too long, OK" she shouts back as they leave the house.

Frank loses an hour with work until he hears the phone ring, it's an officer from the station "Frank, Frank is that you, are you alright?" she asks frantically, "Yes of course, what is this about?" he asks with concern. "The rest of your unit, they've been taken out, they're probably after you too." Frank listens to the distressed officer but his attention turns elsewhere, to the soft footsteps behind him, two men, a meter apart and three meters from him.

Frank, hears the rustle of clothes as the two men raise guns, Frank dives to the side as the two begin shooting, he pulls out his hand gun and shoots one twice in the chest while the other ducks for cover. They exchange shots but both run out of bullets. Frank charges the man as he reloads and wrestles him to the ground, pounding his face. When Frank stops the assassin begins laughing with blood streaming out his nose, "You can kill me if you want cop, but that won't help your family."

Horror fills Frank's face, "My family, what did you do to my family, where are they?" Frank asks frantically, "Let me go and you'll see them again."

Frank gets off the man and grabs a knife, holding it to his throat, "Where are my family?" he asks, this time more as a threat. Behind them the dead man's phone rings, "You better answer that" the assassin tells Frank, "Why, who's that?" Frank asks, "That's the person who has your family." Frank punches the man in the head knocking him out and runs over to the dead body, desperately trying to find the pocket where the phone is ringing. He pulls the phone out and answers it, "Hello, Hello" he asks frantically, the person on the other line asks, "Who is this?"

"Frank, Frank Castle."

Frank receives no reply, all he hears is gunfire and the phone cuts out. Frank drops the phone in shock; he's paralyzed by fear. His hands begin shaking as he falls to the floor, as he kneels, shaking in shock the second assassin regains consciousness and takes the knife Frank left on the ground, he runs at Frank thrusting the knife at him, at the last moment Frank moves out the way. The assassin crashes into a chair, Frank leaps on him knocking the knife from his hand and grabbing him by the throat, "Where are they? Where are my family? What have you done with them?" he demands with rage whilst choking him. The assassin tries to speak but Frank tightens his grip crushing his larynx and killing him.

Frank looks around the house, at the dead bodies trying to work out where they might be, he looks at the door and sees a soccer ball, _the park_, he thinks and rushes out the door.

As Frank runs wildly through Central Park he sees a crowd of people gathered in a grassy field. Frank runs over where police have a cordon, he pushes through the cordon and peers down at the three dead bodies of his family, gunned down in Central Park at midday. Frank falls to the ground in-between the bodies of his family as police try to pull him back, one officer motions to the others to leave him as Frank cradles their bodies sobbing.


End file.
